Una noche para recordar
by Kitanaidesu
Summary: Sasuke llega a casa antes de lo habitual, lo que no sabe es que Sakura tiene planeado algunas cosas para él. Algo que el jamás recordará pero Sakura nunca olvidará. PWP, smut, lemon, femdom, fetish.


**Nota de Autor:** ¡Hola gente! Vengo a escribir mi primera historia Sasuke x Sakura. Por favor, voy a poner las advertencias abajo. No me matéis si no os gusta...¡he advertido! Que lo disfrutéis.

 **Advertencias:** PWP, smut, lemon, fetichismo, hipnosis, femdom.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **Una noche para recordar.**

Sakura se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke llegar a casa tan pronto. Hacía varios días que no le veía y no podía aguantar las ganas que tenía de tumbarlo en la cama y hacerle unas cuantas cosillas...

Todos esos días mientras él se ausentaba ella...no había parado de tocarse:

— _Ooh, Sasuke-kun... — Gritaba mientras frotaba furiosamente su clítoris. — Te...aah...echo tanto...de menos...aah...dame más...oh si..._

 _Poco a poco, frotar con los dedos su zona más intima no era suficiente. Necesitaba más. Con las piernas temblando, se levantó de la cama dónde había estado tumbada momentos antes, y buscó en los cajones los calzoncillos de Sasuke._

 _Era una lastima que estuviesen limpios en aquel momento, pero estaba claro que cuando terminase su jueguecillo...tendría que echarlos a lavar._

 _Con ellos delante, empezó a fantasear y metió dos dedos en su mojada vagina, restregando los calzoncillos por sus tetas. Los bajó poco a poco y restregó su clítoris con ellos. ¡Oh si! ¡Cómo le gustaba eso! Sacó los dos dedos que tenía dentro para envolverlos en los calzoncillos y volverlos a meter con ellos. Ahora mismo Sakura se encontraba en el séptimo cielo._

— _Sigue Sasuke-kun...bombea tu polla dentro de mi...¡aaah! sigue, sigue...aah... — Con una mano pellizcaba sus pezones rosas mientras con la otra no paraba de sacar y meter sus dedos y calzoncillos, ahora mojados._

 _Al final, su fantasía era tan real para ella, que terminó a cuatro patas y restregándose con la cama mientras seguía haciéndose dedos._

— _¡Me corro, Sasuke-kun!_

 _Con el grito final, sintió como las paredes de su húmeda vagina se contraían y dilataban varias veces provocando varios espasmos y Sakura cayó rendida en la cama. Pero antes, saboreo su humedad de los calzoncillos de Sasuke._

Como le gustaba jugar mientras él no estaba. Con Sasuke, el sexo era algo básico y simple. Ella quería traspasar los limites: algo nuevo, excitante, travieso y divertido.

Esa noche...Haruno Sakura, conseguiría su objetivo.

Tras la cena, Sasuke fue a darse una ducha mientras Sakura preparaba la habitación donde tendrían sexo. Esa noche, Sakura se encargaría de todo. Cogió un collar, con eso le bastaría.

Sasuke salió de la ducha y fue directo a la habitación que los dos compartían. Vio a Sakura en medio de la cama, tumbada y... desnuda. Observó sus pezones rosas, no del todo erectos y también observó sus curvas y finalmente llegó al plato principal: su coño. No tenía ni un pelo, parecía exquisito y ya podía ver lo excitada que estaba.

Sasuke se inflamó. Su polla comenzó a levantarse y a reaccionar. Sakura se percató de esto e intervino.

— Sasuke-kun...Solo con verme consigo estos resultados... —Dijo traviesa levantándose de la cama. Se acercó a él y desabrochó el albornoz que llevaba puesto en esos momentos. —Mmm...estas preparado para mi... — Dicho esto, bajo su mano hasta su pene y empezó a hacerle una paja. Sasuke estaba sin palabras.

— Sa-Sakur-aah...

— Eso es Sasuke-kun...no te resistas.

La diversión duró poco ya que, Sakura se alejó de él y fue a buscar su collar.

—Sasuke-kun... —Puso el collar en frente de él, justo delante de sus ojos. — Mira fijamente al collar...eso es... — Sasuke fue incapaz de apartar la mirada y cayó facilmente en el juego que le proponía Sakura: la hipnosis. — No luches contra esto...Sasuke-kun...esto te dará placer...repite conmigo...placer.

—...Pl-placer...

— Yo puedo darte placer..."mi ama puede darme placer".

—...m-mi ama...p-puede...darme...pla-placer...

—Eso es...ahora...¿Harás todo lo que yo quiero, Sasuke-kun?

—Si, ama. — Contestó sin oponer resistencia.

Dicho esto, Sakura agarró el miembro erecto de Sasuke y le dirigió a la cama. Le tumbó y rápidamente empezó a mamarle su pene. Sasuke solo podía gemir de placer.

—Aah...aah...mm...

—No tienes permitido correrte, Sasuke-kun. Tendrás que aguantar un poco más...mmm...

Mientras ella le mamaba, Sakura puso encima de la cara de Sasuke su coño mojado y este, sin pensarlo dos veces sabía que para recibir más placer, tendría primero que hacer feliz a su ama. Empezó a chupar su clitoris y comenzó a follarle con la lengua su mojadita vagina.

—Eso es...Sasuke-kun...mmmm...tu lengua...me encanta ¡Oh si! Dame más...mete tus dedos.

—Si...aaah-ama.

Sasuke hizo como ella quiso y metió dos de sus dedos en su húmedo coño, mientras ella seguía mamando su erecto pene.

—Sas-sasuke-kun...aaaah...¡Me corro! — Dejó de mamarle la polla y se puso en una posición sentada encima de su cara. Empezó a follarle la cara para recibir más y más placer. — Eso es...¡No pares! ¡No pares! Follame con tus dedos...ohhh...si...eso es. —Sasuke en ningún momento paró y al final pudo sentir como Sakura se corría en su cara.

El pene de Sasuke seguía muy erecto, necesitaba atención pero Sasuke, en su estado de trance no podía desobedecer a su ama. Si tuviese control de la situación en ese momento, furiosamente hubiese tocado su polla y se hubiese corrido. Pero, no era el caso.

—Sasuke-kun...has sido bueno... —Sakura bajó su mano y cogió el caliente miembro de Sasuke. —Mereces tu recompensa...vamos... — Decía mientras le hacía una paja para que se corriese. —¡Correte para mi! ¡Grita mi nombre!

—Ah...aaaaah...mmm...¡SAKURA! — Gritó Sasuke al llegar a su esperado orgasmo. Tres chorros de semen cayeron en su musculoso vientre y Sakura sonrió con satisfacción.

—Eso es...ve a limpiarte y ponte algo de ropa.

Sasuke hizo lo que Sakura le pidió y al volver, Sakura ya estaba vestida. Rápidamente, Sakura hizo unos cuantos sellos con la mano y disipó el trance de Sasuke, haciendo que este no se acordase de nada.

—¿Sakura? ¿Q-Que...?

—¿Que sucede, Sasuke-kun? — Preguntó Sakura con una voz dulce e inocente.

—Simplemente...no me acuerdo que estaba haciendo...

—¿No? Saliste de la ducha y te cambiaste de ropa...olvídalo Sasuke-kun. Vamos a dormir, se nota que has tenido un día ajetreado.

Y con esto, Sakura salió dominando a Sasuke, una noche que jamás olvidaría.

 **Fin.**

 **Nota de Autor:** Espero que os haya gustado. No creo que sea muy bueno pero había que intentarlo. Si tenéis sugerencias solo tenéis que dejarme un review o mensaje. Gracias. Ja ne!


End file.
